


I know when to take a hint

by quicksilverys



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverys/pseuds/quicksilverys
Summary: - Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?- Ой, нет, - грубо смеется Шао.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I know when to take a hint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863073) by [hawkeyedpeas (pandacowhipster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/pseuds/hawkeyedpeas). 



Диззи добавляет последние штрихи к театральному биноклю Руми когда Шао заходит в храм. Диззи рад тому, что рисунок почти окончен. Энергия Шао напряженная, неистовая, а это не всегда на пользу творческому процессу Диззи.

\- Где все? – спрашивает Шао, видя, что Диззи один.

\- Обедают, наверное, - отвечает Диззи. Он отвлекся и заметил только, что около того времени, когда он рисовал цилиндр Руми, в комнате стало тихо.

\- Так почему ты все еще здесь? – спрашивает Шао, скидывая пиджак и падая на матрас.

Диззи закрывает маркер колпачком и засовывает его в задний карман.

\- Если все будут думать, что я здесь, мне не придется говорить им, куда я пошел.

Шао смотрит на него своим обычным наполовину озадаченным, наполовину раздраженным взглядом.

\- Зик, кстати, в кино с Майлин, - добавляет Диззи, - я знаю, что тебе на самом деле плевать, куда делись мои братья.

Шао хмурится.

\- Что это должно означать?

\--

\- Это классно, что между вами есть связь, я это понимаю, - он отворачивается от Шао и смотрит на небольшую картинку на стене, любуясь своей работой, - я не думаю, что  Ра это понимает, он видит все в одном свете… Не может иначе.

\- Йо, твои слова хоть иногда имеют смысл? – спрашивает Шао.

Диззи пожимает плечами.

\- Ра думает, что ты его замена. Он думает, что существует только одно место… как должность или что-то такое…  но это как та игрушка, с затычками и отверстиями, Ра подходит к отверстию в форме себя, ты к отверстию в форме Шаолина, - он разворачивается. – Майлин подходит к отверстию в форме Майлин.

Шао морщится.

\- Чувак, не надо про ее отверстия.

Диззи улыбается намеку. Он смотрит в окно, солнце все еще не зашло и у него полно времени до назначенной встречи с Тором. Он садится в продавленное кресло напротив Шао и устраивается поудобнее.

\- Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?

\- Ой, нет, - грубо смеется Шао.

Диззи наклоняет голову.

\- Я думал, ты «романтик, сражающий леди наповал».

Шао кивает.

\- Именно, раз-два, готово, следующая.

Диззи обдумывает это с минуту. Он заметил, что, несмотря на показную смелость во всех остальных сторонах жизни, Шао всегда ретируется при упоминании секса, романтики или той непонятной фигни связанной с моторными лодками, о которой вслух мечтает Бу. Не говоря уже о том, как его выворачивает при одном упоминании о Майлин.

\- Это не очень романтично, - говорит Диззи, просто, чтобы поддразнить его. - … я чувствовал любовь.

\- Ага, ты, наверное, влюбляешься в деревья и звезды и прочее хиппи-диппи дерьмо.

\- Любовь не должна быть в точности, как у Зика и Майлин, - говорит Диззи, продолжая тему, несмотря на тяжелый вздох Шао. – Она может быть чем угодно, всем… тебе нравится крутить пластинки, так?

Шао неохотно кивает, как будто ему ужасно не нравится соглашаться с Диззи или с его странными мыслями.

\- Вот, а мне нравится рисовать на поездах и слушать пластинки моей сестры и слушать тебя на вертушках.

Шао потягивается и Диззи позволяет себе на мгновение полюбоваться его скулами и изгибом губ.

\- Но это не одно и то же, - говорит Шао и смотрит вверх на облупившуюся краску на потолке.

\- Одно, - настаивает Диззи, ему редко удается развить подобную мысль без того, чтобы кто-нибудь не сказал ему заткнуться, - понимаешь, любовь – это все энергия, это когда твоя энергия связывается другой энергией, и на мгновение ты осознаешь свое место во вселенной.

 Шао прерывает его размышления, как обычно.

\- Окей, но ты когда-нибудь влюблялся в реального человека?

Диззи мнется, он держит свои неясные чувства к Тору надежно спрятанными и позволяет себе изучать их только поздно ночью, когда все спят, и он может подумать в тишине. Он не анализирует их, когда он с Тором, потому что в эти моменты все так головокружительно и жарко, что времени на размышления не остается. Это кажется… неправильным, думать о нем здесь, в храме, особенно перед Шао.

\- Окей, это намного запутанней, когда это человек, а не пластинка, - сдается Диззи.

Шао щурится.

\- Стоп, не говори мне, что у тебя появилась девка. Они и правда клюют на всю эту лабуду с чувствительным художником, да?

У Диззи пересыхает во рту. Хотя то, что есть между ними с Тором, действительно говорит с космосом, он не особо хочет, чтобы оно говорило с Бронксом.

\- Не совсем, - говорит Диззи, решая вернуться к образу рассеянного поэта, - просто недавно я открыл для себя очень… трансформативную связь, которая временами говорит о любви.

Шао закатывает глаза.

\- Но вообще это тяжело, - говорит Диззи, сдирая красный и голубой лак с ногтей. Пока никто не прокомментировал его накрашенные ногти, кроме Йоланды, которая сказала не трогать ее вещи, но он знает, что если он опять  их накрасит, это уже нельзя будет смахнуть на битву диджеев. Будут _разговоры,_ и ему придется выдумать какое-нибудь оправдание о духе художника и понадеяться, что пронесет.

Ему очень хочется опять их накрасить.

\- Это вроде как, - вздыхает Диззи, - да, наша энергия соединяется, но как мне знать, это одна и та же связь или нет? Что, если я присоединяюсь на одной волне, а другой человек на другой, понимаешь?

\- А?

\- Вроде… что, если я думаю, что наша связь как у Зика с Майлин, но на самом деле она как у Зика с Ра-ра или Зика с ебучим деревом или еще чем-то, понимаешь?

Шао, кажется, начинает понимать.

\- Нужно знать свое место во вселенной.

\- Именно, - говорит Диззи. – Или типа… это связь на совершенно другой плоскости существования и я пытаюсь сравнить несравнимое?

\- Точно.

\- Как ты и Зик, - добавляет Диззи, частично для того, чтобы увидеть реакцию Шао.

\- Что? – Шао садится на матрасе и смотрит на него.

Диззи пожимает плечами.

\- Ваша связь бешеная, как чтение мыслей. Как будто ты можешь что-то подумать, а Зик уже тоже это думает. Это чистая связь, - _два телепата_ , думает он. – Вы двое взаимодействуете по-особенному.

\- Ага, но он взаимодействует с Майлин, так что это мало что значит, - бормочет Шао и останавливает сам себя, - не так, как они… ты понимаешь.

\- Я понимаю, - говорит Диззи. Наверное, он понимает лучше, чем Шао, но говорить об этом он не станет. Несмотря на то, что все считают его не очень умным, он не особенно хочет быть битым из-за того, что Шао почувствовал угрозу своей мужественности.

Хотя конечно, это грустно, ведь все заслуживают на то, чтобы понимать самих себя. Он знает, насколько ему повезло встретить Тора. Даже если он не точно уверен в том, _что_ чувствует Тор, он хотя бы знает, что это взаимно.

Диззи пытается представить, каково было бы чувствовать то же самое к Тору, но быть не в состоянии назвать чувства. Представляет, как это – хотеть поцеловать кого-то, не понимая, чего хочешь.

Он смотрит в окно и видит, что солнце садится.

\- Мне пора, - говорит Диззи, но пока не встает.

Шао фыркает.

\- К девчонке?

Диззи качает головой и улыбается.

\- Я же говорил, у меня нет девчонки.

Он позволяет словам повиснуть между ними, думая, сообразит ли Шао когда-нибудь, что к чему. Он надеется на это, даже если Шао не увидит в этом себя, было бы неплохо, чтобы кто-то знал, и чтобы не пришлось говорить об этом вслух.

Он встает и смотрит вниз на Шао, растянувшегося на старом матрасе в своем разваливающемся храме. Это странно, восхищаться кем-то и одновременно его жалеть.

Он направляется к выходу, но останавливается в проходе.

\- Подумай о том, что я сказал… помедитируй. Мне пора, надо встретиться с парнем по поводу поезда.

\- Увидимся, - говорит Шао, но его голос звучит отстраненно.  


End file.
